


Regalo de Cumpleaños

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tony.





	Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Costalito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costalito/gifts).



Tony mira a Bucky a su lado, leyendo e ignorándole completamente. Han estado en este silencio desde que entró en la habitación, y no entiende por qué está tan distante. Vale, no es extraño que Bucky hable más bien poco, pero sí lo es la sensación de incomodidad.

Frunce los labios, indeciso si hablar de ello o no. —No sé qué habré hecho esta vez, pero no-

Tony se ve cortado por el sonido del móvil de Bucky. Este baja el libro, lo deja en la mesita y, a continuación, mira le móvil y, sin apagarlo, se abalanza con una sonrisa sobre él.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Антошка!

Tony ríe bajo él y continúa el beso que Bucky empezó, intentando apartar, peinándole, su pelo y dejándole ir, únicamente para apagar la alarma del móvil. Tony ríe de nuevo, otra vez bajo sus caricias, y ambos se quedan así, tumbados frente a frente en la cama, respirando el mismo espacio sin una sola intención de separarse.

—Pensé que había pasado algo —le reclama, golpeando su hombro suavemente—. ¡No me des esos sustos!

Pero toda su voz de autoridad se ve inútil con la sonrisa completa en su cara y Bucky acariciando su costado, mirándole profundamente.

—Quería ser el primero que te felicitase —susurra, como si fuera un secreto, y se yergue sobre su brazo de metal—. Voy a por tu regalo

Le guiña un ojo, y se da la vuelta, saliendo de la cama hacia la cómoda.

— ¡TONY!

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, se cierra con la misma velocidad y Tony entonces se queja porque un súpersoldado se ha tirado encima de él, aplastándole con todo su amor y bien hacer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —consigue pronunciar entre besos.

—Pesas —aqueja Tony, entre beso y beso, pero su sonrisa vuelve a traicionarle—. Y has llegado tarde.

Steve hace un mohín de falsa indignación, irguiéndose. — ¡Buck!

Hace el intento de saltar sobre él pero Bucky le esquiva, alzando ambas manos a modo de rendición.

— ¡Dijimos que le daríamos el regalo a la vez! —se queja, y pone las manos en sus caderas, haciendo reír a Tony por su exageración y Bucky regresa a la cama.

—Escuché tus pasos subiendo las escaleras —Steve rueda los ojos, pero no pierde la sonrisa.

Bucky cae con el peso de Steve y ambos quedan medio tumbados sobre Tony, quien intenta erguirse bajo quejas y súpersoldados. Ambos se besan y, con una caja en la mano no más grande que la palma de su mano, Bucky le pasa otra a Steve, sosteniendo una cada uno.

—No me hagáis esperar más, ¿qué es, qué es?

Ninguno se mueve más rápido. Bucky susurra un "impaciente", y Tony se separa de ambos, gateando frente a ellos para sentarse delante. Ellos se tumban sobre los cojones, medio erguidos, y se miran, lentamente, poniendo a prueba a Tony.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —Apremia, observando como tienen una de sus conversaciones sin palabras.

Por un momento quedan así; Tony admira a sus amados, cómo parecen dudar al mismo tiempo y darse uno a otro la fuerza que necesitan, cómo su pecho martillea por la expectación. Finalmente las manos de ambos se unen, con fuerza, y dos brazos se extienden hacia él, dos cajitas no demasiado grandes, ambas del mismo tamaño.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dicen al tiempo, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Tony toma los dos al mismo tiempo, con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

—Se suponía que irían envueltas, pero Dum-E rompió el papel en vez de envolverlo, y no quisimos decepcionarle.

Tony sonríe por la aclaración de Steve, y sacude la caja de Bucky, intentando averiguar qué es.

—Ábrelo, котенок —pide Bucky, y siente cómo Steve apreta su mano.

Tony sabe lo que es, cuando abre los regalos.

—Oh. Oh...

Lo observa con sorpresa, sin comprender nada y, a la vez, sabiéndolo todo.

Steve se yergue junto a él. — ¿Tony? Tony, dinos algo.

Tony asiente y se le abalanza encima, intentado desaparecer la humedad de sus ojos. Tiene en sus manos bien cerrados lo que ahora es suyo, y Bucky sonríe a Steve cuando no cabe tampoco en su sorpresa.

—No sabíamos que podíamos regalarte que no tuvieras o pudieras conseguir —indica Steve.

Al separarse, Tony admira el regalo entre sus manos, sonriendo completamente complacido. Se acerca también a Bucky, y se deja caer sobre él, entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te gusta, Tony?

Cuando le mira, sus ojos brillan de emoción y asiente efusivo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Apura a hablar—. No me esperaba esto, es- ¿de dónde las habéis sacado? ¿Por qué a mí, si-?

Bucky ríe y, tomando sus manos con las suyas, le ayuda a poner las cadenas que contienen sus placas del ejército alrededor de su cuello.

—Furia me dio las de Bucky al despertar del hielo —explica Steve—, y las mías las encontramos el mes pasado en una base de Hydra.

Tony toca las placas sobre su pecho, tintineando, maravillado. Bucky le abraza contra él, y Steve se tumba a su lado.

—Espera —piensa Tony, sin soltarlas—, ¿cómo es que tú tenías las suyas y-?

—Nos las cambiamos hace mucho tiempo —Bucky sonríe a Steve, quien se recarga en su hombro.

Ambos se miran con esa sonrisa inefable y conocedora, amatoria, que calienta el corazón de Tony.

—Allí, donde era tan fácil perderlo todo solo nos teníamos a nosotros —Steve vuelve su mirada a Tony, atento a sus palabras—. Y siempre necesitábamos sentirnos cerca del otro.

Steve posa su mano sobre la de Tony en las placas, y Tony se aferra a ellas como el bien más preciado sobre su cuerpo.

—Ahora ya no nos hace falta —asegura, y Bucky le asiente—, no más.

—Queremos que tú las tengas porque eres lo más preciado para nosotros —concluye Bucky.

Tony siente una sensación desbordante de emotividad, empatía y comprensión de la importancia de su regalo. Las placas tintinean en su pecho, Steve ríe igualmente afectado, y se yergue para besar a Tony.

—No tienes por qué ponerlas si no quieres, solo... Consérvalas —pide, uniendo su mano con la de Bucky.

— ¡No! —Exclama—. ¡No me las quitaré! Os quiero tanto y-

Steve ríe y sigue besando a Tony, atrayéndole al centro de la cama para tumbarle en medio. Bucky y él apartan los cojones con diferentes grados de cuidado, y Bucky se pega a la espalda de Tony, acariciando su torso bajo la camiseta.

—Eres hermoso —besa Bucky su hombro. Tony se da la vuelta, y le recibe en sus labios—, todo tú.

Besa su frente y, Steve, su clavícula. Retira con suavidad la camiseta de Tony, que cae al suelo, y el metal frío hace contacto con su cuerpo. Hace un sonido gutural, complacido, y el pecho desnudo de Bucky se pega a su espalda. Steve se yergue para alcanzar y besarse ellos, sin abandonar su cuerpo en el ningún momento.

—Esperad, esperad —pide Tony, deteniéndoles a ambos.

Steve ya está descubierto de cintura para arriba, ligero rubor por el calor en su cuello y pecho, y Tony se desconcentra entre ello, el pelo despeinado de Bucky y sus pupilas dilatadas. No puede ignorar el tintineo sobre su corazón.

Bucky cae junto a él, y besa su cuello. Steve hace lo propio, callando con un susurro.

—Están dormidos —asegura.

Tony arquea una ceja.

—Sabes que Peter estará balanceándose de un sitio a otro, y Harley ayudándole desde su habitación.

Steve suspira, orgulloso por sus hijos, pero ligeramente preocupado.

—Dejadles divertirse —ríe Bucky, confiando en las habilidades de los chicos. Si por sí solos serían muy capaces de salir de cualquier situación, juntos son imbatibles—. Son fuertes, e inteligentes.

Tony hace un sonido de rendición, y Steve lo acepta también. Las luces se funden en oscuro, y la poca iluminación que hay se refleja en las placas que estarán por siempre sobre el corazón de Tony, al ritmo de adulaciones, caricias y besos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Regalo de cumpleaños!


End file.
